Reclosable slider bags of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,208 include a zipper that is opened and closed by movement of a slider mounted to the zipper. Due to the ease of operating the slider, such slider bags have increased in popularity over the last few years. Heretofore, the primary market for slider bags has been consumers who purchase a package of empty slider bags and then fill the slider bags with products at home. However, with the increasing popularity of the slider bags, product manufacturers have become interested in packaging their food and nonfood products in slider bags for sale to consumers. The slider bags are a great convenience to the consumer who purchases these product-filled bags especially for products of the type where only a portion of the product is used at any given time. The product applications for which slider bags may be useful are virtually unlimited. The consumer may initially open the slider bag, use a portion of the product, and then easily reclose the slider bag. Due to the ease of using the slider bag, the slider bag is typically preferred over one-time openable bags, which are significantly more difficult to open and reclose. To open a one-time openable bag, the consumer may need to tear the bag open and may require a scissors or other tool to facilitate the opening process; to reclose the bag the consumer typically must roll the top of the bag closed and may require an extra fastening mechanism such as a clip, tie, or tape to maintain the bag in the closed position.
A problem with plastic slider bags is that if such bags are to be prepackaged with a food or non-food product and then sold in a store, the contents of the plastic bags can easily be tampered with prior to purchase by the consumer. To inhibit such tampering, slider bags have been provided with tamper-evident features of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,669,715; 5,713,669; and 5,775,812. While such tamper-evident features are capable of providing tamper evidence upon opening the bag, bag manufacturers such as the assignee of the foregoing patents are continually striving to develop new bag features for improving the functionality of their bags.